Moony's Secret
by Travis Castiel Olivera
Summary: Potter and Black families were talking with there friend Remus Lupin. Where the conversation went was very unexpected. Baby Harry. Part one. Feel free to take this story and make a sequel. My computer broke and I lost everything. Using mobile to update
1. Moony's Secret

AN: Hey whats up this is my first story.

_"thoughts"_

"talking"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the town of Godric's Hollow the Potter and Black families were watching their friend Remus fidgetting in the kitch. Finally Lily decided to take action and asked, "Remus what's wrong?"

"I----I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied.

""So you have always fidgetted Moony?" Sirius said. "It's strange that in the seven years that we went to school together i have never noticed that."

""It is not important," Remus shot back while mentally cursing his fidgetting hands that seemed to not obey what he wanted to do.

"Why not?" asked james as he came downstairs from putting Harry to bed.

_"Why wont they stop asking questions? I mean if they asked these many questions in school they would have had almost perfect NEWTs."_ Remus thought before he started talking. "because it wont happen."

"What wont happen," they all three questioned. Remus just said nothing and sat there. "Remus you need to tell us if your so worked up that you keep fidgetting!" Lily exclaimed.

A few more minutes passed as Remus thought it over before he took a deep breath to calm down before talking.

"You know how you have James and Sirius has Hannah." They all nodded and then he continued, "Well today I smelt the one person that is a perfect match for me, my mate, and well the problem is....ThatItIsHarry."

Remus finished quickly and watched them stare at him and he started fidgetting again. "Moony could you repeat that last part again because i don't think i heard you correctly?" James asked.

"I said the only problem is that Harry is my mate." he repeated again watching as James nodded before saying, "thats what i thought you said," before fainting.

"James," Lily sighed while shaking her head at James before levitating him on to the couch.

Then she looked at Sirius who was still staring at Remus and slapped him upside the head. "It's not nice to stare Sirius," she scolded.

"Merlin Lils what are you my mother?" he exclaimed whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Sometimes i fell like i am except for the part where im not insane," she mumbled.

Remus upon hearing what she said burst in to laughter and when she looked at him questioningly he replied, "Werewolf hearing remember."

"Right so do you want to wait for James to wake up or after James wakes up to continue"

"He should probaly hear this so after."

"So then lets wake him up, enervate." Sirius said, "What? I wanted to hear the story now not later."

Lily and Remus just shook their heads at his antics.

_"Even marriage couldn't change Sirius's personality all the way," Remus thought._

"Well now that james is awake I might as well start to explain. A werewolf finds it's mate by the way it smells because the mate smells like the three favorite smells of that werewolf."

He stopped and they nodded to continue, "For instance Harry smells like Honeydukes chocolate, fresh parchment, and that cologne you gave me for my birthday."

"Could you hurry up and finish!" James shouted impatiently.

The there were dual yells of, "James, Shut up so he can finish."

"Anyway, those are my favorite smells and no one has ever smelled like that before so that mea...."

Harry's cry interrupted Remus and he bolted up the the stairs and came back down with Harry.

"Calm down Harry," Remus said soothingly before starting to tickle Harry.

"M-Moony." Harry giggled while clapping his hands.

Remus stopped for a moment before smiling and saying, "Yes Harry I'm Moony,"

"Remus," Lily said, "that was his first word."

"I was hoping Padffot would be his first word," Sirius said.

"Padfoot you wan't every kids first word to be about you," James reminded him.

"Accio baby book," Lily said and grabbed the book as it came zooming towards her and writing down his first words.

"Remus can you put Harry back to bed," Lily asked.

"Sure," He replied, "come on Harry."

"Moony, Moony, Moony." Harry said excitedly.

"Soon my name will be the death of you two untill he learns more words," Remus told james and Lily.

As they went upstairs Sirius spoke up, "I don't know if you have noticed but Remus seems to be very lonely when Harry or one of us isn't around and maybe Harry will be the person who finally brings happiness to

Moony's life forever."

"Wow Sirius you are actually not an idiot," James said jokingly.

"Sirius you sdo have a point but it isn't up to us to decide it's up to Harry and all that we can do is support whatever they decide." Lily said.

A few minutes later Remus came back downstairs.

"Moony we just wanted to let you know that after talking about it we will support whatever you decide."

"Thank you. Remus said hugging them both, "I makes me feel a lot better to know that.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Here is a preview of the next chapter.

"No Albus I will not allow Harry to live with those people they are horrible!" Remus said angrily, "They hate everything to do with magic and they will most likely abuse Harry for it!"

"That, my dear boy, was what i was planning on," Albus remarked with eyes twinkling insanely. "After all it is for the Greater Good, just like when I convinced James and Lily to switch Secrets Keepers."

"YOU WHAT!" Remus screamed.

Albus just sighed knowing he was going to Obliviate him later and explained, "I knew that Peter was a Death Eater and convinced them to switch to him knowing that Sirius would be blamed and that Harry would be forced to go where i wanted him so that I could control him when he starts Hogwarts."

"Why Albus?"

"Because that is the cost for the war to be over and since Voldemort isn't completely dead then neither is the war. I have told you to much so obliviate."

_______________________________________________________________

Review please flames or not i don't care.

after all they might help me do better in my next chapters.


	2. Manipulative old men and Moony's warning

AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed.

Hendrick248848- I am glad that you like it because this is just the beggining of more stories to come.

TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep- Well here you go find out if he gets obliviated or not.

8thweasleykid- Yeah i know but hey I have only been average at Grammer. Though I am trying to find a Beta.

_"thoughts."_

**"Parseltounge."**

"Talking."

_Memories/Flashbacks_

Chapter 2: Manipulative Old Men and Moony's Warning

"No Albus I will not allow Harry to live with those people they are horrible!" Remus said angrily, "They hate everything to do with magic and they will most likely abuse Harry for it!"

"That, my dear boy, was what i was planning on," Albus remarked with eyes twinkling insanely. "After all it is for the Greater Good, just like when I convinced James and Lily to switch Secrets Keepers."

"YOU WHAT!" Remus screamed.

Albus just sighed knowing he was going to Obliviate him later and explained, "I knew that Peter was a Death Eater and convinced them to switch to him knowing that Sirius would be blamed and that Harry would be forced to go where i wanted him so that I could control him when he starts Hogwarts."

"Why Albus?"

"Because that is the cost for the war to be over and since Voldemort isn't completely dead then neither is the war. I have told you to much so obliviate."

"I am taking Harry to a secure location and you should go home and mourn for James and Lily."

Remus nodded and then Albus disappeared with a pop leaving Remus alone in his office before he left and went back to the home that James and Lily bought him. As soon as he got there he remembered that Harry was to live with him if Sirius couldn't be there for him.

_"I wonder if.... no he wouldn't would he? Remus thought, "It would explain why he got Harry even though the will hadn't been read yet."_

He looked up at the clock and saw that he had been talking to Albus for over a hour. _"How did it take an hour for Albus to say that he was takeing Harry to a secure location?"_

After a few minutes of pondering every explaination possible he decided on the most reasonable one due to logic. Remus got up and went to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder.

"Potions Master Snape," Remus said.

"Yes Remus," Severus asked.

"Can you break a Master Obliviation charm?"

"I can but it takes a while and hurts a little."

"Then come through I think i might have been Obliviated."

Three minutes later Severus Snape came through the floo with his robes billowing behind him. "Honestly how do you get your robes to do that?"

"Sorry Remus it's a Snape family secret." he replied, "Now look me in the eyes."

Then as soon as Remus looked up he whispered, "Legilemens."

_Severus started looking through Remus's memories of the past 2 hours when he was almost done he saw a blinding white light with a memory attached. Then he started to find a way past it before finding a part lest protected then the rest and went under it where he proceeded to attack the light untill it faltered and broke, and after that he withdrew from Remus's mind._

"There," Severus said. "Now may i ask who obliviated you?"

"It was Albus," Remus replied.

Severus was shocked but he hid it well becuase of all those people Albus wasn't even near the top of the list.

"Im going to get Harry." Remus said his tone leaving no room to argue.

"Remus wait, let me come because although i may have hated his father it's the least I can do for you."

"Alright."

When they apperated to Number 4 Private Drive the first thing they did was go up to the door not even checking to see if somone saw, but when they tried to grab the door knob it wouldn't let them.

"Alohamora," Severus said but the door refused to open. "Sorry Remus there is no way to get past the wards Albus put up without him coming."

"That's alright it's not really your fault." Remus said before mubling something that to Severus sounded like, "Damn old manipulative bastards"

"Anyway lets go." Severus said.

"Alright but first let me write them a note," Remus said before conjuring up a quill,ink, and parchment.

After writing the note they turned around and left the wards before disapperating back to their respective homes with a pair of soft pops.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later at Number 4 Private Drive

Vernon Dursley was a pig of a man who despised anything not "normal", so when he opened the door to go to work and spotted a note sitting on the ground he snatched it up quickly before reading it.

Mr and Mrs Dursley,

If you abuse your nephew in any way shape or form there will be hell to pay when i come to pick him up on his 13th birthday. So don't even try to test the limits of my patience because I will know everything that happens to him. Though if you do abuse him or your son bullies him well let's just say this, do you like werewolfs in your home, because I am a werewolf and unless you want to be eaten you should do what I tell you.

Hope you don't become werewolf food,

Remus and Moony

ps. I don't want you to become werewolf food but Moony on the other hand will if you abuse Harry.

When Vernon finished reading this his face was a dark purple color before running inside and yelling, "Petunia."

"What is wrong Vernon," She said.

"What is wrong," he repeated while giving her the note. "This is wrong."

"Those freaks dare threaten us." Vernon shouted. "I will show them."

"Yes but the freak who wrote this sounds very serious."

"Petunia do you not remember whent only five hours ago we agreed that he needed to have the freakishness beat out of him."

"Yes dear but I will not participate in the beatings if you do them because werewolves, from what I heard from my sister, are very violent animals when something they care about is hurt and I would rather not die if he does come through with the threat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Alright that was chapter two. Yes I know it is shorter than the last but that is because I had a writers block for some stupid reason and so I had to stop it at that.

Though I will admit it makes a great cliffhanger to make people either mad or excited to see what the fat pig of an uncle of Harry's will do.

Anyway I am starting to reveal more than i want to so I will stop it at that. Now back to the important thing i wanted to tell you,

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

Thats all. Untill next time that is.


	3. It's Out

AU: I am skipping to the end of the year.

____________________________________________________

"Harry I have something to tell you." Remus said quietly.

"What is it Professor Lupin." Harry replied.

"Well it is something I found out when you where born," Remus replied. "Well you are my mate."

Seeing Harry's puzzled look he explained. "A werewolf mates for life and only have one mate."

"Oh"

"Yes, so if you don't return the feelings I will under.." The word was stopped when Harry jump at him and placed his lips on him.

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before Harry realised what he did and jumped back. "Sorry." Harry said sheepisly.

"No matter. If you want to ease yourself into it then that is fine, I can wait." Remus said.

"Thank you Professor."

"Harry stop calling me Professor unless you have a fetish for that." Remus teased making Harry blush red.

_______________________________________-

AN: Sorry but I was running out of ideas I will try to make a sequal though.


End file.
